The present technology relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus which make it possible to optimize sensitivity of an image pickup pixel and separation performance of a focus detection pixel.
There is known a solid-state image pickup apparatus that performs a focus detection by a so-called pupil division phase difference system for detecting a focus on the basis of a shift amount of signals output by a pair of focus detection pixels. In the solid-state image pickup apparatus, a focus detection pixel is provided to a pixel array unit with an image pickup pixel.
In such a solid-state image pickup apparatus, the image pickup pixel exhibits a maximum sensitivity in the case where there is a light collection point of a micro lens on a light receiving surface of a photoelectric conversion unit on a layer lower than a light shielding film. On the other hand, the focus detection pixel exhibits a maximum separation performance in the case where there is the light collection point of the micro lens on the light shielding film. However, in related art, the sensitivity of the image pickup pixel is optimized at the expense of the separation performance of the focus detection pixel.
In view of this, in the focus detection pixel, in order to cause the light collection point of the micro lens to coincide with that of the image pickup pixel, individually producing micro lenses for the image pickup pixel and the focus detection pixel has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-109965).
In addition, the structure has been disclosed in which a step is provided on a position on the focus detection pixel where the micro lens is installed, thereby adjusting the light collection point of the micro lens (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-281296).